See No Evil, Hear no Evil
by Rain's Blossom
Summary: Timothy Anderson was lost. Fragments of his soul were scattered among the streets of Manhattan. Memories of his wife and child tortured him. He wonders why his memories take him to a dark place. A dark place filled with terrifying screams of pain..


_**See No Evil…Hear No Evil**_

* * *

_**Writer's Note:**_ I have no idea if this name was used in any works of film or literature, but just to be safe, I do not own this name. This story was based on a film assignment I was given. We all were given a specific scenario and do a storyboard assignment based on it. I was compelled as a writer to add detail thus creating a (short?) story. I managed to finish the assignment but I only did chapter one because I wanted to see how the protagonist will develop.

Shout out to Ms. Mann for giving the assignment and to the PSW who inspired me to write!! Love ya!!

**This is my first piece of writing displayed on fanfiction so please review!!! If you are to critize, please use constructive criticism!!**

Here it goes…..

* * *

_**Chapter One: **_

"_I don't know…was the doctor telling me the truth? Did I really fall from that height? How the hell am I still here? The doctor said I suffered from amnesia. I don't know…My heart, burning with the questions I try to seek. Who was I? Memories of Sophie and Manny I can recall but where are they? Did they leave me...Sophie…Manny…?"_

Friday the 13th

It was another day. Dull, grey skies looked down on Manhattan; icy winds blew against the tress sending a chill to those without a home. Despite the fact that the streets of Manhattan were occupied by the bustling crowds and the everyday noise, it felt as if life never lived nor existed_. _Timothy Anderson was another lost soul, a breathing living corpse that lingered about. His body adorned with scars he had not seen. Golden brown eyes covered slightly with his jet black hair. Sophie and Manny were all that he could think about, but thinking about them made his insides burn. Timothy's mind often shifted from this profession to his thoughts. Fragments of memories lingered about in his mind as he tried to recall them but yet it slips away, leaving the mind unsatisfied. He looked out from his office window staring at the old apartment building that was abandoned for quite sometime.

A great emptiness filled his numb heart. Remembering the angelic face of his wife and mischievous pranks of his 4-year old daughter made his eyes burn with tears. Loneliness complemented the dull skies as questions of his past still lingered, unanswered in this mind.

The man quietly perused the business files that were set out for him. Every single file was another burden for which his signature had to bear. Slowly, his mind drifted him to his memories slowly enticing him into trance.

"_Sophie…Manny…where are you? My wife…did you leave me...But why…my daughter Manny...O my God, did something happen to her?"_

Droplets of rain fell from the skies onto the windows, drifting silently by the icy winds. The sudden bang of the thunder snapped him out of the trance. Timothy, startled quickly jumped out of his seat heart still pounding from that startling noise. Timothy looked out at the window, eyes half-closed. A storm was said to take place in the evening.

Timothy got out of his seat to close the blinds leaving him in an almost darkness. He hated thunderstorms. The loud noise of the thunder alongside the quick flashes of the lightning gave him a headache. He returned to his seat as he vigorously rubbed his eyes. He gulped the glass of water that sat on the desk, untouched since morning. Dark circles reside under his brown eyes resulting from the lack of sleep. His eyelids began to droop, his eyes burning red wanting to be covered with sleep. Nostalgia lingered in the air and into Timothy's mind as he laid his head on the desk. Memories discreetly took him back to Sophie and Manny, the only family he had left for answers.

His eyes met with a newspaper that like the glass of water lay there untouched. He quickly flipped through the pages of the newspaper hoping to find something even though he knew that the chances of finding something related to his past were very slim.

"MOTHER AND DAUGHTER MISSING" Timothy's eyes widened. The big bold characters made him twinge with pain. He quickly skimmed the article praying it had nothing to do with his family but at the same time hoping it would give him any answers to their whereabouts. He sighed in relief when he re-read the newspaper. It had nothing to do with his wife and child. A sense of disappointment and relief calmed Timothy's nerves.

"Thank God" he muttered as he laid his head back to the desk.

Timothy only meant to shut his eyes for a couple of moments but eventually fell into a deep, dreamlike state of sleep. The dim atmosphere was filled with the ambience of a new realm. Somewhere, Timothy was being drifted away like a boat, being drifted by the treacherous sea.

"_Bells were all that I could hear. The organs played a familiar tune. Roses adorned her every step down the aisle as she approached me. Her eyes met mine as we were so much in love. Her eyes were filled with so much love. Her hands were soft but warm. We shared a kiss before the whole world as we were pronounced husband and wife. A moment I will always cherish, a moment too beautiful. I felt a tug, an enormous tug, separating me and my wife. No, I was being pulled away…Sophie…SOPHIE!! I cried...but no one heard my screams. Darkness surrounded me as I felt my heart pounding with fear. _

_Sophie…Sophie!!! Please where are you??_

_The faint screams that grew filled my heart, making it even beat even faster. Sophie? A baby's cries suddenly echoed. "Congratulations Mrs. Anderson, it's a girl." The lady in white said with exhaustion. I finally realized where I was. I stroked my wife's hair as the midwife gently placed the baby in Sophie's arms. The newborn baby...was clutching my finger tightly as she looked around with her golden brown eyes. _

"_Timmy, what shall we name her?" Sophie asked weakly._

_I looked at the baby. She had my eyes and my smile. I was overwhelmed with happiness as the baby looked quietly at me. For a few seconds, I was lost in the precious moment of being a father until I realized that my wife was looking at me._

_What about Manny? She suggested._

_In response, the baby gurgled and made a gesture that would probably be a yes in baby language. "Looks like she approves the name" I said._

_Ok. She said. She held the baby so that her head was facing both of us. Your name is Manny Anderson as Sophie kissed the newborn's head. _

"_I Love You Timmy she weakly said"_

_I felt the sudden pull…away from them…Sophie I cried...Manny!! My screams were again silenced…I felt my family's presence leave my body. Darkness suddenly filled the realm…church bells were again growing along with the sounds of a thunderstorm. Where was I? _

_I was on the ground, my eyes trying to adjust to the dim lit room and make out the figures that were hiding in the dark. From afar, my eyes rested on a table with 2 candles lit and a crucifix. I pulled myself up on my feet. The aisle was covered in blood stains. The walls were burned. The mosaic windows were broken and lifeless. Rats dwelled inside the crack of the walls. The figure of Mary Madeline cradling her baby was covered slightly by the ashes and the dust that accumulated. I was surprised that they weren't even burnt. _

_Where was I? This church...I don't remember coming here as a lad nor was this the church I got married in, but yet I feel like I've been here before... As I tried to recall the broken fragments of memories, I was interrupted as footsteps echoed along with screams. My heart dropped. Sophie was all that I could think about. _

"_Holy fucking shit!" I exclaimed. I realized when I took a step; my foot stepped on a small rodent which bled as the entrails spilled out from both sides of my shoe. I wiped my foot against the bloody carpet. I walked to the seats which were covered in cobwebs and the books of praise were filled with dust on every page. _

_My footsteps echoed loudly as I approached the table with the crucifix. I knelt before it and shut my eyes for a moment. I looked up to the figure of Christ which stared darkly at me. An overwhelming sense of anger and hate filled me. I reached for the crucifix but it fell onto the blood red carpet. The fall only echoed an eerie sound of fear only ringing in my ears. I jumped back. "No, this can't be, I haven't even touched it…No wait...Think logically, I think I touched it and it fell. Then why…why do I feel so strange…"_

_I quickly put the crucifix back onto the table. I heard the sudden blow of wind as the two candles blew out leaving me in darkness. "I must be delusional" I thought. I rubbed my eyes vigorously but saw blood in both my hands. I leapt back. I looked at my hands. Nails were hammered in them as blood spurted out from both hands. _

_Hysterical laughing and screams filled the air. Loneliness filled my soul… I was alone..All alone. I heard footsteps approaching me. I ran to the door trying to free myself from this hell. "Shit it's locked" I muttered under my breath. I turned to Mary Madeline, her eyes gorged out spewing blood from her eyes to her cheeks, horns sticking out of her chest. As I looked down at her hands, blood was everywhere._

_Screams of the baby tortured my insides. "Manny…MANNY!!" I yelled, but nothing came out. I saw a baby drowning in a pool of blood. I wanted to pull the baby out from the godforsaken place but the pull of the hissing and hysterical laughter only pulled me back. . I turned around to see that the source of the fear was of Mary Madeline. I looked closely in her engorged eyes as a pair of demonic eyes engulfed me in darkness. _

"_Do you want to know why you're here…Who you are?" The demonic voice hissed in my ear. I jumped back in terror. I was scared; terrified beyond belief…the pair of demonic eyes met mine again. I felt as if my soul left my body. I tired to scream but I was deafened by the screams of the demonic laughter. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move…_

Timothy jumped right out of his chair, gaping for air. He realized that it had only been a terrible dream. He looked at his hands. No blood, no nails. He wiped his sweaty face with his handkerchief.

"_Shit! It's already half-past 7. This place closes at 8."_ He muttered as he shuffled the business files in his bag. He tried not to think about the dream he had as he hurried out of his office out onto the streets of Manhattan.

_**Aashiqui **_

_**Please add reviews, and yes constructive criticism. Love, Peace and Respect :P!!**_


End file.
